expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Camina Drummer (TV)
}} |gender = Female |home = Tycho Station, Belt, Sol system |affiliation = Outer Planets Alliance |seasons = Two, Three, Four |occupation = Captain of the Medina Station Assistant Director at Tycho Station }} Camina Drummer'https://twitter.com/CaraGeeeee/status/830118755426455552 is the captain of the Medina Station. She was second in command on Tycho Station. In Season 2 she mostly operated on Tycho Station under Fred Johnson's command. She helped Rocinante's crew to deal with the raid of the Thoth Station and established friendly relationship with Naomi. Later, after unsuccessful attempt of Earth's nuclear strike at Eros station, she reprograms the missiles for the OPA's use. When Anderson Dawes tried to take control over the Tycho Station, she was at the bridge with Fred. She didn't tell Dawes supporters missile access codes and with help of the ''Rocinante`s crew took the station back. In Season 3, she helped Fred to take control over the stranded Nauvoo and retrofit it into OPA's first war ship Behemoth. When the Ring Station appeared, she was in charge of the ship and was one of the first to enter the Slow Zone. With she tried to expand the influence of the Belt over the the other factions. During Season 4 she is still in the Slow Zone, but now the ship was renamed to Medina Station and acts as the hub between all the Ring network gates. Along with Ashford she is trying to uncover the truth behind mysterious attacks by rogue OPA group led by Marco Inaros. Biography Background Throughout the series In , Drummer serves as XO aboard the Guy Molinari in the raid of Thoth Station. She can be seen giving the boarding team a pep talk and directives, in particular warning to avoid puking and giving the former Ceres cop his helmet. In , she reviews the tremendous damage to the Rocinante with and . She is awestruck. Sensing Alex' sadness, she lets him know that she's actually quite impressed with him and that she will treat the Rocinante as if it were one of Tycho's own. She invites Naomi to handball and then to a club. In , Drummer relays Fred's order to launch the Nauvoo on its hastily revised mission. In , she comments to Fred Johnson when he has guidance control over the Earth's nuclear weapons that it makes him the most powerful man in the system, to which he sarcastically retorts then she should bring him a cup of coffee. Later, when the Rocinante breaks off its chase of Eros, she is the one to take those nuclear missiles on a "long ride". In , Holden and Naomi confront Fred Johnson with an alarm about missing nuclear missiles after Eros. Johnson is not surprised because he reveals he has them. Drummer asks Naomi for help in disabling the countermeasures. In , Anderson Dawes attempts to charm Drummer and perhaps seduce her. It soon becomes obvious that he was attempting to learn about the secret weapon that Fred had alluded to during his OPA conclave. In , she takes a blast of small arms weapon fire in the gut from Staz after she insists on backing Fred Johnson when a group loyal to Anderson Dawes take the Tycho command center and try to gain control over the nuclear missiles, the same missiles which she and Fred confiscated from the UN while Tycho had guidance control. After the Rocinante crew rescue Fred and Drummer, before Alex can assist her to medical, she takes his weapon and executes Staz and Edin. In the third season's opening, , Drummer is practicing hanging inverted low-[[Earth standard gravity|g']] crunches in a stunning exercise of strength while reminding us of the injuries she sustained in her last appearance only a little past mid-season. She receives a notification from Fred informing her to meet where he shares with her the revelation of the protomolecule given to him by Naomi. Shockingly, Fred tells her that he's chosen to share the protomolecule with Anderson Dawes, a revelation that infuriates Drummer. Fred finds her drowning her rage at Tycho's Blauwe Blome bar. Despite her continued outrage, Fred has an assignment for her of utmost importance - to retrieve the ''Nauvoo. Not to return it to the Mormons but to refit it as an OPA battleship. as begins, Drummer leads a fleet of belter ships as they intercept the Nauvoo, use drones to flip the orientation of the Mormon ship's main drives before deploying an infiltration team. Appearances =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =credit | =appears | =credit | =appears | =credit | =credit }} Media |-|Images= File:Tycho-stn-14.png Drummer_Season_4.jpg Camina Drummer - Expanse season 4 promotional 1.png Camina Drummer - Expanse season 4 promotional 2.png |-|Videos= File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_An_Ode_To_Drummer_Syfy Notes * Drummer is a named character in Nemesis Games,Google Books - Search for 'Drummer' in Nemesis Games where she is acting as Tycho's Chief of Security.Google Books - Search for 'Drummer security' in Nemesis Games * It appears some of the aspects of relationship with in were transferred to Drummer in the . Sam's equivalent appears only briefly, while Drummer has a close relationship with Naomi. In season three of the , elements of , including his spinal injury, were also incorporated into Drummer's arc. ** Both these characters have only minor arcs and placing Drummer in their roles allowed them to expand on the existing character and use the already cast actress. Trivia * Cara Gee was asked in the podcast for episode 2/8 where the accent that she uses in the show come from. She explains that she made it up based on what she thought a female version of Dawes accent would sound like. Memorable quotes }} See also *#ExpanseCocktails Fan Series #11 Category:Characters (TV) Category:Female Characters (TV) Category:Belters Category:Outer Planets Alliance Category:Outer Planets Alliance Members Category:Female Characters Category:Characters